This Is Who I Am - Warframe NSFW
by InfestedNova3
Summary: A NSFW Warframe Fanfiction that references a few quests and ties some lore together, oh and alot of mods being installed.
Warframe NSFW fanfiction. Contains sexual themes and poor grammar. Read at your own risk! If you just want the part to fap to, skip to part 4+5.

Part one: This is who i truly am.

"How pathetic" i think, as i stare with guilty, passionate eyes at my now lifeless warframe. I remind myself that i only just realized who i really was, and i realized my true purpose, and i use that opportunity to get wild with my hormones. On the other hand though, i have to admit the more i look around my ship and actually touch and feel things with my actual hands, the sensation is far more pleasant than with a warframe. I have only been truly awakened from my dream for a few days now, and i am only just beginning to question my identity. I remember now, long ago, i was placed inside a suit of armor the orokin made for me. I also remember that i was forced to do so as i was guilted by the destruction that my powers had caused. Maybe it was my fault after all, but i guess that dosn't matter now, the orokin are long gone and what remains are faint whispers.

The thing that puzzles me the most, though, is how Transference tricked me so well. The prototype armor that i wore was just that, armor, but these...warframes...i never wore any of them physically, yet when i felt like being something more than myself, i somehow changed the frame that my consciousnesses resided inside of without realizing that i am actually changing bodies. It felt so...fluid- I catch myself thinking of that word and i feel turned on again although i push the feeling. If this is the path i am truly going to be going down, i am going to need to know if it's right.

I look down at my customized rhino warframe, with the codpiece on the other side of the room where i became overcome with lust and removed it. It's such a strange sensation to be the one penetrating...but also receiving it as well. I tried fingering myself once, before i even had the concept of a hard cock as i do now...but it wasn't nearly as pleasurable as this. I sigh with ecstasy and the nudging telling me to forget fades away. "I want to fuck myself...i want to fuck myself..."i say this in my head and i project my consciousnesses into my warframe yet again, overcome with the irresistible urge to feel it again. I tell ordis to shut down for the night while i do repairs and he complies in his subordinate, glitchy way. I am so glad i didn't bother getting that security camera module that the lotus insisted i get. I don't think ordis would be very happy with the mess i'm creating back here.

Part Two: A Helping Hand

"I really shouldn't have done that", i think to myself, as i drift back to sleep, giving the transference program full control over which body fits my emotions and drive today. I open my eyes a few moments later, well, my sensors anyway, as i take the form of my Nova frame. For a moment i feel confused, since looking down at myself now is a more jarring experience now that i know who i really am, so it takes a moment for me to get a feel for my body. I take a deep breath, and note that the air tastes a little funny, like the smell of a mold or martian fungus but i wave off the notion. I assume it's just because of the past few days of me ramming myself and making a hot mess in the lower orbiter of my ship. Anyways, i think, today i was planning on visiting my good friends at the relay to see if i can get my warframe customized some more. I was going to modify my rhino but uh...i notice myself blushing from the reflection on the glass of the landing craft's window...yeah.

I know the lotus has told me that other tenno agents are being uncovered and awoken from their deep transference sleeps, but i am not only forbidden in revealing publicly who the tenno actually are, for my own safety and others, but i am not allowed to ask others about their experiences with being awake. It's disheartening but i understand, with the recent sentient awakening we need to be alert and ready to fight with our full power, and if that means some or alot of us are illusioned into thinking we are the warframes we live through, then so be it. The perverted side of me...which i only just realized that i had...kind of makes me want to meet others who have woken up so i can see if they are dabbled in the perversions of fucking themselves too however...

"Are you okay?" i look up a little dazed and i realize i fell asleep during my decent to the relay and my ship plopped me face first into the metal floor, with my hands between my legs. Of course i quickly get up and polish off the scrape i got on my warframe and reply to the agent that i am fine, and that i just fell asleep due to low energy. "don't forget that we provide all our tenno agents with-" and i cut him off before he can continue, and i tell him yes i know about the charging stations that lotus has provided to recharge tenno who have run out of energy, while in the back of my mind i note how cute i think he looks. What a weird thing, these agents. I am still not entirely sure how the lotus gets so many willing squishy human-like agents to fight for our cause, or even where exactly they are recruiting from. Either way, i realize that i can perceive faint emotions or intentions from people around me when i previously couldn't, when i was fully bound to transference, and i swear that agent had been looking at me in all the right places when i was out. "I shouldn't think about that though", i remind myself, i need to head to the shop right away.

"Clem! Grakata! Chh Chh!" i recognize that voice anywhere, one of the few grineer...er...(ex grineer?) that i respect. While it's hard to understand his intentions, Darvo apparently get's him. "Ah yes, yes clem, i understand, but it is far too dangerous, You will not survive without-" darvo's speech is cut off by me walking into a stack of P.O.T.A.T.O.s, tripping on them, knocking them to the floor with half of them spilling out of the shop, where i swear at least a dozen tenno rushed to grab. The look on darvos face was priceless as he ran out of the store, attempting to capture the tenno who stole them and make them pay, although with ivaras help they quickly vanished.

I heard a "Chh Chh!" and I nodded up at clem and then got up from the floor, deciding it was wise that i didn't try to pocket one of these myself, as i needed mods, not upgrade slots. Although..."Clem! Grakata!" he was a bit more forceful this time, as if i didn't understand what he meant. I nod twice, which made clem laugh with amusement at me agreeing to help him on a mission. He holds up a holographic picture of a few mods, and i deduct these are the items darvo has that clem is offering to me for exchange for his help, and under it the location of the mission: a small mining asteroid base that was supposed to be abandoned. Clem then looks directly at me and says much slower " .Ta", as he shows a hologram of a cloning schematic, which he points toward himself. I realize that clem is saying that there is a specific cloning station, or schematic of one, on that asteroid that created the fault which made him reject grineer brainwashing and propaganda. I look again at the mods he offers and accepts the offer by making a gesture of me holding two fake twin grakatas in the air, and he seems to enjoy this way of saying yes and we set off.

Part Three: A tight situation

Apparently it wasn't as abandoned as i thought, or at least, it was seemingly attacked several times as there were both Grineer, corpus and even corrupted bodies lying around rotting under the dim glow of the harsh lighting system. It seems infested got there last though, as fossilized looking flesh hung from the walls and occasionally we would come across a patch of still living tissue, and it leaned towards us as we walked past. At first i just ignored them but after clem freaked out and shot one trying to grab him i realized that he didn't any shields whatsoever, so i had to be real careful to protect him. I see now why darvo was trying to tell clem not to come, but i'm sure with my help he will be fine. "I am tenno after all..."this makes me pause for a moment and i smell a familiar smell and i motion to clem to stop. "Grakata?". I have a flashback from two nights before when i fucked myself with rhino...and i remember smelling that same smell through my sensors. We had a mission to do though, so i put the thought aside and we continued down the thickening excavation tunnels until we reached a very dimly lit lab of some sort. It seemed ancient though, as even though the tech seemed unmistakably grineer, it was old and corroded and made from ancient metals like unrefined irons and plastics.

Suddenly, a huge screeching sound bellows through the room along with flashes of light and i cast my molecular prime by instinct, only to turn to see clem who was slowly turning around from a light switch that he recently activated. I was so glad that my warframes don't have faces, because i felt beat red with embarrassment as i kicked the floor with my boots with guilt as i waited a few moments for it to wear off, and i was grateful that it had less duration on someone as hearty as clem. Clem was seemingly about to kick me or something when out of the corner, an infested leaper came bounding into the room right at him, but it was so slow from my ability that clem was able to quickly react and take it down in mid-air. By all accounts, the look clem gave me after taking that beast was a huge sigh of relief, a sure sign of forgiveness.

After clearing out a few more infested skirmishers and eventually a single lone ancient, the room became quite again, except for the wheezing and humming from a power generator so old that it barely improved the quality of light in the room. Nonetheless, it lit up a corner of the room where a large glass tube was laying, and next to it a smashed machine of some sort, which clem immediately saw and ran to. "Clem! Cleem!". So this is the cloning machine that created clem? "It was so old though", i noted...and i think clem saw my hesitation and he attempted to describe how he came to be with a mixture of body language, and various clems and grakatas in just the right spots.

It was amusing and silly to me at first but i think i actually did pick up what he was meaning to say. Apparently, early versions of grineer cloning machines were messy, unpredictable, and had a very high failure rate in producing obedient, military minded clones. After the twin queens came to power however (which he represented by holding up the heads of two ex-corpus but now infested runner heads, and smashing them together and pointing to himself) they destroyed all traces of the faulty machines, and thus created a system of near perfect cloning obedience.

However, one grineer gained self worth and empathy after he watched a Rhino warframe about to execute an entire squad of marines who had their limbs blasted off by an explosion, but chose not to, actually leaving a medpack and some supplies before hastily leaving onto his ship. That Grineer, was clem. I was blown away by this realization, but at the same time it made sense to me. Tenno don't fight grineer because they love to kill or anything, they do it because they are bound by the code to keep the system at peace at any cost, going as far as destroying their creators who enslaved them into transference in the first place. But destroying a squad of grineer who never fired on that tenno and were going to die anyway? That realization must have done something to clem's brain, and made him realize that his entire purpose was to kill tenno and enslave colonies, but why? Especially when realizing that the tenno were not bloodthirsty as the twin queens had claimed, and as his commander who ordered him to execute those grineer as punishment for being "worthless scum". As did Tyl Regor did when he attempted to find this so called fault in clem's brain since he refused to do so, and the same was said from the mouth of Kayla De Thaym as he sat cloning tube waiting to be transported to Rathuum to be killed by his brothers for disobeying and order.

I placed a hand on clem's shoulder and patted it, which made him recoil a bit, and i realized that no tenno ever shows that kind of emotion towards anyone but other tenno. I put my hands up again like before and held up one invisible grakata, reloaded, then another, then at the same time, and pointed from myself to clem, trying to tell him that i either respect him or care about his safety. I think he understood, as he handed me the mods that he promised from completing the mission, and i almost saw a smile through that cold mask of his as we headed back to the relay.

Part Four: A Pest Problem

So there i was, sitting down in my ship installing my mods on my nova when i noticed something...peculiar about mods themselves. Without even thinking twice about it, i had removed the cover plate between my nova's legs and i had been stuffing myself with the mods without even thinking about it. This completely shocked my system, as i realized i did this to almost every frame i owned...to install a mod i would simply push it into my frame in any hole that i could find that could fit it, and it just worked that way. Now, after sitting there for what seemed like hours, i felt a jolt of pleasure from my nova's crotch as the actual realization of what i was doing to myself was a reality, and i came all over the floor of my orbiter and almost used all of my energy from the pure Ecstasy of the feeling. Of course, i wasn't in the back of my ship this time and ordis came online to scan the puddle that now flowed slowly on the floor of the ship. "operator w-what happened are you o-LOOK AT THIS M-M-MESS" he glitched as i desperately try to cover my gaping hole where mods are sliding out of. Thankfully i can communicate with ordis since it is connected to my systems that that didn't make explaining it any easier. "i...I...uh...see...uh...fuck", i said, as oris turned red for a moment and explained in his glitch fashion "DO YOU REALIZE HOW L-LONG IT WILL T-TAKE FOR ME TO- i will begin cleanup right away operator, i'm sure it wasn't on purpose" as his systems turned blue again and the floor drains opened, along with the hot pleasure that now was turning into hot embarrassment. With all these silly, but amazing, emotions i keep forgetting that not everything has the emotional range as i do, and ordis is just a machine AI; sentient sure, but not as irrational as beings like myself who would probably have a bigger, more pronounced negative reaction to cumming all over the floor of their home.

This time, i placed the mods back in without really feeling that turned on by it. Being caught like that was terrifying, and i have no pleasure in letting this get out of hand and happen somewhere where there are other tenno around. Or the lotus. I shudder as i think about her seeing me this way, a hormonal girl acting like a wild beast on earth or something. "Like...like a rutting kubrow. I am tenno, i should get this stuff under control" i think as i head back into the lower part of my ship. That a mistake.

Moments after the doors closed, a slimy tentacle of some sort tripped me and wrangled me to the ground in a thin layer of some sort of green liquid. Before even realizing what is happening to me, i smell that smell again, the smell i had noted on my mission with clem. Before i can react to the thing attacking me though, i feel a warm, slimy thing enter between my legs and i panic. The fall must have knocked my already loose cover plate and it allowed the thing to enter me! I look back in terror as the pulsating, green tentacle pulls me into my storage room, and my surroundings fall into pitch blackness. I feel myself getting weak and my vision starts to flash and i realize it's the telltale sign of an ancient disrupter's attack that drains a tenno of their energy and makes them weaker so other infested may invade their flesh more easily. I struggle a bit longer but between the thing stuffing me with its' warm tentacle and the lack of energy, i simply give in to what is about to happen to me. I can't cry, but the feeling associated with it fills my body with sadness as i come to the realization that i am going to be fucked by this thing until i become one of them. Not even ordis can save me, as this part of the ship was not upgraded yet, and with my final bit of strength i curse myself for not buying that security module.

Part Five: I, We

"It's...so fucking nice..."i think as my warframe is stretched over and over again as the ancients take turns stuffing me with their tentacles to open me up, and pushing green tentacles into me which fill my insides with a orange colored liquid that feels so nice inside me, even though i hate myself for saying that. I don't even know that it's orange or not, because i can't actually see anything in this darkened room but the pleasure they are giving me is overwhelming to the point where i think i can feel and taste everything around me. I hear the ancient groan as it's tentacle expands and gushes out another bulge of soothing liquid into me, and the other begins to explore my other hole, to my dismay. I remember noticing that hole when i was modding but i never bothered to try it, "but i guess i don't have a choice now" i think, as the ancient pushes a tentacle into my novas ass as the other one pulls out, releasing the fluid and as it does i feel as if i just came, even though i didn't.

"God dammit, stuff me more you fucking monsters, i'm yours!" i yelp with ecstasy, as a third ancient stuffs his needy tentacle into my novas pussy, and i feel my head start to spin. "Mmmmm, fuck i taste sooooo good right now..."i think. Between repeated fucking by the ancients i start to realize that i...we...are feeling really good right now. I feel like i want to go out and share this feeling with the entire solar system..."i...we...need to spread this joy of...pleasure...to anything we meat". I laugh as i realize that i was thinking of "meat" instead of "meet" but i also sigh with ecstasy at the thought of meeting all those friends of mine...those squishy...tender tenno friends of mine who still think they are their warframes..."i want...we want to give them this pleasure as well" we thought.

Hours go by, but it dosn't feel that way, because...we don't have a concept of time anymore. The right now is all that exists to us, and right now we can feel our bodies burning with the desire to mate with more people. With the last of my identity washing away softly and calmly to the waves of ecstasy, i feel like i can taste and feel everything in the universe. "We...i...need to rest for a moment" i think as i drift off to sleep, despite my fellow flesh pounding me with their tentacles.

To be continued?...


End file.
